FDA CVM Vet-LIRN PROGRAM GRANT PROPOSAL FOR FOA # PAR-18-604 ABSTRACT This grant proposal from the Ohio Department of Agriculture (ODA) is in response to Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) # PAR-18-604 from the Food and Drug Administration?s (FDA) Center for Veterinary Medicine (CVM) Office of Research Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network (Vet-LIRN). The purpose of this proposal from ODA?s Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory (ADDL) is to address the following key project areas: 1. Procurement of supplies needed for WGS testing efforts or method improvement. 2. Purchase of equipment needed to conduct diagnostic testing for Vet- LIRN case investigations. This grant proposal also addresses the CVM request for sample analysis commitment as well as the laboratory?s ability and willingness to complete the proposed research in a timely manner. Several additional documents including the internal Proficiency Testing (PT) results (see Research Stragety), and certificate of AAVLD accreditation (appendix of Research Plan) are provided along with the